Big Bad Wolf
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: Little red Naruto is walking through the forest on his way to his grandmother, Tsunade, when he comes across Sasuke, the resident wolf. He has always been warned to avoid Sasuke, the wolf. SasuxNaru! Yaoi! First Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Sasuke Naruto

Characters:

Little Red=Naruto

Big Bad Wolf=Sasuke

I Don't Own Anything! I Live In A Cardboard Box! This Laptop Is My Only Possession…ok maybe not but still if I owned the Naruto manga there would be a lot of Yaoi! Unfortunately I don't so my dreams have been crushed. Reviews are very nice and flames heat my cardboard box during the winter! This is my first Lemmon so give me a break! Now read on!

It beguines!

"Now Naruto. Make sure you stay on the path. Don't wonder. Tsunade really needs these herbs. Oh! And watch out for Sasuke! The town's folk have been seeing him close to the path in the forest." Iruka yelled as Naruto, his adoptive son, walked down the path leading from their house.

"Hai otosan!" Naruto yelled as he exited the gate. Iruka smiled before returning to his work on the garden. In Konaha, the village in which Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi, Iruka's husband, lived Naruto was known as Little Red. It all started when the newly formed family first moved to the quit forest village. Iruka made a living growing and selling fruits, vegetables, and herbs. His husband Kakashi made a living carving sculptures from wood.

When the happy family came to Konaha, Naruto was a little over 5 and had unmatched energy. While exploring the forest, against the wishes of his parents, Naruto came across the home of Healer Tsunade, much to the Healers surprise. It was well known to everyone in the village that Tsunade lived alone and didn't like to be bothered, but somehow Naruto changed that. Over the years Tsunade opened her heart to the little blond and went as far as to acknowledge him as her grandson. For his 10th birthday the old healer made Naruto a red cloak with two fox ears on the hood. It is his most prized possession. He wears it everywhere he goes, hence the name Little Red.

Now, to the rest of the village, Naruto was a burst of sunshine in their lives. His overly enthusiastic attitude and ever present smile seemed to be contagious, making anyone who runs into the blond happier. But, as everyone knows, with the good came the bad. It was well known that everyone was accepted in Konaha. _Everyone!_ For Naruto, there was one person he didn't mind getting lost in the forest and never seeing again. Sai. For all who knew Naruto, they also knew the trouble he had with the artist. It was known to all that Sai wanted Naruto and wasn't going to give up on getting him, even when the blond had told him, many times, that he wasn't interested.

"Hello Lovely!" Sai purred as Naruto walked by. A shiver of disgust ran down the blond's spine as his manners made him stop and greet his stalker.

"Good morning Sai. If you will excuse me." The blond started walking slightly faster the he originally was, Sai keeping in step with him.

"Where are you going Love? Into the forest? It's dangerous with Sasuke on the prowl. I'll go with you." Sai smirked, lust glittering in his eyes.

"No thanks Sai. I walk the path in the forest almost every day. Sasuke has never bothered me before, what's going to make him start now?" Naruto stopped and turned to the artist, glaring as Sai leaned in close. "Go away." Naruto didn't like being rude but it was Sai he was talking to. The man that would rape him if he had the chance.

"Oh my Love! You wound me! Right here in my heart!" Sai grasped his shirt above his heart in mock pain, before grabbing Naruto and pulling him close. "I think I like it." Sai whispered as Naruto struggled to get away from him.

"_Curse my feminine body!"_ Naruto thought as he struggled hard when he felt Sai's hand on his butt.

"Oi! Pervert! Leave Naruto alone unless you want to have a lovely conversation with my fist!" Both Sai and Naruto look toward the voice, Naruto breathing in a sigh of relief when his eyes landed on his best friends and trusted bodyguard, Sakura. Sai glared before stalking off, muttering under his breath profanities at the pinket.

"Oh my pink goddess! What would have become of me if you hadn't been there! I owe you my life! What can I do to repay this debt?" Naruto sank to his knees in front of his friend who was laughing in hysterics.

"Oh get up! You're making a scene. Don't you need to get to Tsunade's?" Sakura laughed as the blond paled before running off.

"See you later Sakura!" The blond yelled before turning the corner and disappearing from her sight. Naruto ran all the way to the edge of the forest before stopping to take a breath. His hood, which had fallen in the run, was pulled up before he started the long walk to his grandmothers unknowing to the eyes that watched him.

*Wolf's POV*

"_My oh my. If it isn't Little Red on his way to gran-grans."_ Sasuke sat in a tree near the edge of the forest, overlooking the town. His eyes watched the blond as he entered the forest, mainly watching his ass. He licked his lips, before smirking and jumping out of the tree. He brushed off his pants and straitened his shirt before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off to execute his plan.

"I'm having blond for dinner…desert tonight." Sasuke laughed to himself as images of the blond in nothing but that cloak ran through his mind.

*Naruto's POV*

"Stupid pervert needs to have his hands cut off." Naruto muttered as he came across the fork in the path. One way was a short path over the river and only took about an hour to get to Tsunade's, the other path was the old, long way and took half a day to travel.

"Oi Naruto. Talking to yourself again." Naruto jumped, not expecting someone to be in the woods. He looked up and smiled. The woodsmen, Shikamaru and Asuma, stood standing in the path, ax slung over their shoulders.

"Just complaining to the forest about perverts. What are you two doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry to say this but you're going to have to take the long way to Tsunade's today. The bridge collapsed and there's no way over." Asuma laughed at the dejected look he received.

"What! How did that happen?" Naruto hated the long way. When it got dark it was the creepiest path in the world.

"Lighting during the storm yesterday. It's a mess." Shikamaru patted his friend on the shoulder knowing of the blond's hatred of the old path. "Maybe Tsunade will let you stay the night. We will tell Iruka for you." Shikamaru and Asuma walked off, leaving Naruto glaring at the old path.

"If I have to I have to." Naruto righted himself and stalked off down the old path. Even during the day the old path held a sense of creepiness and Naruto jumped at every noise. He pulled his cloak tighter around him as an eerie wind blow.

"Well what's this? Has Little Red lost his way? He never comes down this path anymore." Naruto jumped, spun around, twisting his ankle and falling less then gracefully on his ass.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his ankle, completely forgetting about the voice.

"Are you ok?" Naruto looked up, strait into the face of Sasuke the Wolf. All of Sasuke's attention was focused on Naruto, making the blond blush under his gaze. "Let me see your ankle." Sasuke took Naruto's foot and pulled off his shoe, apologizing when the blond gasped in pain. "It's pretty bad. You won't be walking on that for awhile." Was it Naruto's imagination or did Sasuke sound really happy about that.

"But I have to take these to Tsunade." Naruto tried to stand up but pain raced up his leg and he fell into Sasuke's chest. The wolf smirked. This may not have been what he planned but it was going the same direction his plan was.

"Then I will carry you." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. The blond blushed and shot off Sasuke crawling as far away from the wolf as his ankle would let him.

"Now wait a minute!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke smirked at him.

"Now now Little Red. We don't want you hurting your leg anymore then you already have." Before Naruto could stop him, Sasuke had the blond in his arms, holding him like a groom would hold his bride. Naruto blushed before struggling to get free.

"Put me down!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke smirk before bending his head into the crook of the blonds' neck and nipping at Naruto's ear. Naruto froze, blush blazing on his face.

"Stop struggling or I might drop you." Sasuke licked the shell of Naruto's ear, earning a gasp from the blond. "Oh you like that!" Sasuke smirk before running his tong from Naruto's ear to his neck. The blond gasped eyes closing as he felt the wolfs teeth nip at his skin.

"S-sa-sasuk-ke! S-stop!" Naruto's hands clenched in Sasuke's shirt.

"But you sound like you like it." Sasuke latched onto Naruto's Neck and sucked. Naruto gasped, pleasure racing through his body, curling his toes. Sasuke's hand slid under Naruto's shirt and felt the blond's washboard abs before slowly working his way up to the blond's nipples. Naruto gasped and bucked up at the touch. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's skin before lightly biting down. Naruto moaned softly biting his lower lip.

"Now what where you saying." Sasuke started walking smirking lustfully at the blond in his arms, who was currently ignoring him. After awhile Sasuke stopped and set Naruto down on a tree stump. The blond looked confused, having almost fallen asleep.

"Why did we stop?" The blond asked wincing as he tried to move his ankle.

"Just taking a break. How's the ankle?" Sasuke sat in front of the blond and started looking over his ankle. In reality he was starting to worry about the blond's foot. It had started to swell and a bruise was starting to form. "Can you move it?" The blond gasped in pain and shook his head. Tears sprung at the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry about all this. Bet you had better things to do then take care of me?" Naruto wiped his eyes and looked away from the wolf sitting at his feet. Sasuke smiled softly before taking the blonds chin and turning his head back towards him.

"This is ten times better than anything I had planned." Sasuke smiled at the blonds blush before leaning forwards and capturing the blond's lips in a gentle kiss. Naruto gasped giving Sasuke the opportunity he needed to explore the blond's mouth with his tong. As if a fire had been lit underneath them, the kiss got more intense and somehow Naruto found himself in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke ran his hands over the blond before fisting them in Naruto's hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around the wolf tightly. Sasuke pulled away for a breath.

"Beautiful." Sasuke muttered, looking the disheveled blond over, before laying Naruto on his back and attacking his mouth. Sasuke's hands roamed over the blond's body, touching as much skin as possible, before slipping his hands underneath Naruto's shirt. Naruto's skin jumped and shuttered as his hands made their slow, torturous path to the blonde's nipples. Sasuke slid his mouth down Naruto's cheek to his neck and latched on. Naruto gasped, bucking up into Sasuke as the wolf played with the blond.

"S-s-sas-suke!" Naruto's head rolled to one side giving Sasuke better access to the creamy skin on his neck. Naruto's hands fisted themselves in Sasuke's head, holding the wolf in place as Sasuke left a nice size mark. Sasuke smirked before unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, distracting Naruto by sucking on his neck. Naruto gasped as the cold air hit his chest, his hands gripping Sasuke's shirt tightly. Sasuke smiled before kissing and licking his way to one pert nipple.

"Sa-sas-Sasuke! S-s-stop!" Naruto saw stars as Sasuke latched on and didn't let go.

"But you like this. I can tell." Sasuke smiled down at the blond as one hand ghosted over Naruto's crotch. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sasuke palmed his growing erection. "You're so hard Naruto. It's tempting me to do things." Sasuke groaned into Naruto's ear as a hand slipped into the blonde's pants. Naruto bucked into Sasuke's hand as the wolf grasped his heated erection. "How far will you let me take this Little Red?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it. He stopped moving his hand, loving the whimper the blond emitted.

"M-motto." Naruto looked away from Sasuke as the wolf smiled triumphantly. He gasped in shock as cold air hit his erection. Sasuke had removed Narutos pants and was looking over the blond lustfully.

"Time for my treat." Sasuke purred before slipping out of his shirt. Naruto blushed, but couldn't take his eyes off the wolf. In Naruto's mind, Sasuke was perfect. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and planted a searing kiss on the blonde's mouth, leaving Naruto breathless, before trailing kisses down his chest and stopping at the blonde's belly button. Sasuke's eyes looked up, catching Naruto's eyes before he went further south, enjoying the gasps and mews the blond emitted. Finally at his destination Sasuke ran his tong from the base to the top before lightly sucking on the tip. Naruto's hands shot to his mouth in a weak attempt to stop his moans. Sasuke smiled before repeating this action over and over again until the blond was close, before pulling away. Naruto whimpered, mind no longer functioning.

"Please! Sasuke motto!" Naruto groaned out hips bucking.

"So needy. Be patient Little Red and this will be amazing, rush me and it will be slightly less amazing." Sasuke laughed before taking the blonds erection into his mouth and swallowing it. Naruto screamed, hands digging into Sasuke's scalp as he came. Sasuke purred around the blond as he swallowed all the blond gave him.

Naruto panted, sweating, as Sasuke pulled away, smiling. He licked his lip, locking eyes with the blond.

"That was delicious. Care for another round?" Sasuke smiled widely, showing his fangs, as Naruto Nodded, lust glazing his eyes. Sasuke brought three fingers to the blonde's mouth. "Suck." He ordered. Naruto opened his mouth, taking Sasuke's fingers in and coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Sasuke groaned at the erotic sight as he freed himself of his pants. The sight of Naruto sucking and licking his figures almost made him come on the spot. Quickly, before it got to be too much, Sasuke pulled his hand away and trailed his fingers down the blonde's body before stopping if front of the puckered entrance.

"Relax." Naruto nodded as the first finger slide in. He wiggled uncomfortably as the digit moved in and out of him. After awhile Sasuke added another, this time Naruto winced as the two fingers scissored him, preparing him for something bigger. It hurt a little and Naruto grunted in pain. And then suddenly Sasuke rubbed a spot in him that made Naruto see stars.

"A-a-again! Th-there!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke rubbed the spot again and again, bringing the blonds erection back to life. Naruto barely felt the third finger slide in. Sasuke smirked.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke pulled his fingers out before positioning his length at Naruto's entrance. Naruto nodded. "Relax." Again Naruto nodded. "This will hurt but it will get better." And Sasuke slipped in. Naruto gasped, feeling his hole stretch painfully. Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes and his breathing became labored. Sasuke leaned over the blond and kissed away his tears.

"It's ok. Just breath and it will get better." Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's hair, waiting for the blond to calm down. After a few seconds Naruto nodded up to Sasuke. "You sure?" Naruto nodded again.

"Just…be gentle with me…I'm a…was a virgin." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled softly before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Fresh tears ran down Naruto's cheeks as he groaned in pain. Sasuke slowly thrust into the blond, searching for the spot that would make Naruto scream his name.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke smirked before angling all his thrust to that one spot. All pain was forgotten as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through Naruto like a storm. He couldn't think coherently or speak as his world shrunk to just him and Sasuke, wrapped in the throng of pleasure. Naruto's moan grew louder and needier as Sasuke's thrust picked up in tempo and power.

"C-c-coming! Sas-suke! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his arms around the wolfs neck.

"M-me too!" Sasuke yelled, his thrust growing frantic. And then they came, together, yelling each other's names for the world to hear. Naruto releasing on their bare chest and Sasuke deep within the blond. As their orgasm's swept through them, Sasuke collapsed on the blond, panting deeply. Sasuke leaned up and kissed the blond sweetly on the lips.

"It's going to get dark soon." Sasuke pointed out as he rolled off the blond. No more words were exchanged as they dressed, Sasuke helping Naruto with his pants. The wolf kissed Naruto on the forehead before scooping him up into his arms. The blond winced as he bottom protested the movement. Sasuke started walking and an uncomfortable silence fell among them.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the wolf holding him.

"Yes Little Red?" Sasuke looked down at the blond in his arms.

"What…what are we?" Naruto blushed, looking away from Sasuke.

"We can be whatever you want us to be. I don't know you that well but if you give me the chance I want us to be more then friends." Sasuke blushed when Naruto giggled softly.

"I want the same thing." Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke before snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes. Within minutes he was sleep and Sasuke was left alone to his thoughts. He turned the corner in the path and saw Tsunades hut. He smiled at the sleep blond before making his way to the small house, looking forward to learning all he can about his new _friend_ in the days to come.

The End!

Ok so the ending sucked but I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review! I like reviews! They makes me very happy!


	2. Wolf in Shining Bed Sheets

Pairings: Sasuke Naruto

Characters:

Little Red=Naruto

Big Bad Wolf=Sasuke

Hello everyone! I'm back and so is Sasuke and Naruto! I got so many reviews for this and someone (*cough*Keisha*cough*) wanted me to continue, so I did. Hope this lives up to the first chapter. Because I love you all so much im thinking about a third chapter but I will wait for some feedback before I do. But…I have a poll for you.

Ok would you rather have the next chapter be about Sasuke meeting Sai or about Naruto and Sasuke in the future? Both will be short chapters but I can't decide which one to write. Please vote on one! I'll give you a cookie if you do.

Thanks' for all the reviews! Cookies to you all!

Now let us begin!

* * *

Sasuke glared at the note on the door. In his arms Naruto slept contently, unaware that he now had nowhere to stay for the night and a big storm was rolling in. The wind had started to pick up a few minutes ago and Sasuke could see the dark clouds heading this way from the east.

"Well isn't this nice." Sasuke muttered darkly, tightening his grip on the blond.

"What is Sasuke?" The wolf glanced at Naruto before handing the blond the note Tsunade had place on the door. "Dear Brat. Gone to the next village over to help deliver a baby. Won't be back for a few days. Be careful on your way home that damn wolf has been poking around here lately. Tsunade." Naruto groaned before rubbing his forehead.

"That's not even the half of it, look." Sasuke tilted his head towards the storm clouds and Naruto growled.

"This is just great! I'll never make it home before that hits!" Sasuke grunted when Naruto slammed his head backwards into the wolfs chest. "Sorry. Hey, try to open the door!" Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "She won't mind if I stay here for the night." Naruto smiled widely at Sasuke as the door swung open.

"Dose she ever lock her door?" Sasuke glanced around the small house. On one side of cabin was a door that looked like it led to the bedroom and the rest of the house was a kitchen.

"Nope. No one ever comes out here unless it's for something medical so she doesn't worry about it." Sasuke lowered Naruto into a seat before glancing around. "We might want to get some wood before that storm hits. It's out back in the shed." Sasuke nodded before tilting the blonds head back and kissing him. Naruto gasped and felt the wolf smirk.

"I will be back." The wolf pulled away and walked out the door, sending the blond a seductive look over his shoulder. Naruto blushed as he eased himself off the chair and onto his good foot, before hopping over to the stove, grunting every now and then.

When Sasuke returned, a smile slid over his face. He placed the firewood on the ground by the door before slowly sneaking his way into the kitchen behind the blond. Naruto stood on one foot reaching for a box on the top shelf and was making little progress in getting it. The blond, much to the wolf's amusement, was too short.

Naruto squeaked when Sasuke's body pressed into his back and a pale hand grabbed the box he was just reaching for.

"You have no idea how cute that was, do you?" Sasuke purred into the blond's ear, making a shiver race down Naruto's spine. The wolf licked the shell of his ear and laughed when Naruto squeaked again. "You shouldn't be standing." Sasuke place his hands on the blond's hips.

"I'm making us dinner." The blond blushed shyly. "You wouldn't mind getting that box as well would you?" Naruto pointed to another box on the top shelf. Sasuke laughed as he grabbed the box and placed it beside the first.

"You're so adorable." Sasuke purred before nibbling on the blond's ear.

"Boys are not cute or adorable." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, much like a two-year-old throwing a fit.

"What's for dinner?" Sasuke ignored his comment, placing his mouth on the blonds pulse. Naruto's unknowingly tilted his head to the side allowing the wolf better access to his neck.

"Nothing if you keep molesting me." Sasuke laughed before letting the blond go and sitting at the table. As the blond worked Sasuke's eyes followed him, unblinkingly. As dinner came together a flash of lightning from the kitchen window made the blond jump.

"I'll go start a fire in the fireplace." Sasuke had a roaring fire going in minutes, just in time for the sky to grow dark from the storm. "The storm is almost here." Just as he said that lightning rolled across the sky and thunder shook the small house. Naruto jumped. Sasuke glanced at the blond, eyebrow rising but Naruto didn't see it. Naruto was trying to hide his jump by putting the food on two plates and bring them to the table, hoping the best he could.

"Here you go. Dig in." Sasuke pocked his plate of food. It didn't look bad that bad, hell it smelled wonderful. He just poked it to make fun of Naruto, who was watching him, gauging his reaction. Sasuke took a bite and smiled. It was good. Naruto smiled brightly before he too started to eat.

Dinner went by in a comfortable silence, lightning flashing every now and then. Sasuke finish before Naruto and took the time to watch his lover. He smiled when the blond would jump at the thunder.

"Are you afraid of storms Naruto?" Sasuke smirked when said blond blushed.

"N-no. W-w-what gave you that idea?" Naruto muttered embarrassed, before jumping at an extremely loud crash of thunder.

"That right there gave it away. It's so cute." Sasuke purred as he watched Naruto with a seductive eye. The blond stared at his half eaten plate, refusing to meet the wolf's eye, blush burning his face. Another crash of thunder, another jump.

"When I was little, before Iruka and Kakashi adopted me, I loved storms like this. Watching the lightning race across the sky and the rain run down the windows relaxed me at the orphanage. A few days before Iruka came I was playing in the woods with a friend when I got lost and fell. I sprained my ankle, like now, and couldn't get home before this really big storm hit. The next morning, when the storm let up a little, Iruka and Kakashi found me. I caught pneumonia and I almost died. After that, storms just scare me." Naruto didn't once look at Sasuke while he told his story.

Naruto jumped when a set of warm arms wrapped around him. Sasuke gripped the blond tightly to his body. Another crash of thunder shook the house but it went unnoticed by the pair. Naruto pressed his body into the wolf's, seeking as much warmth as he could get, Sasuke being more than willing to give it.

"With me around there is no need to be afraid. I'll do the dishes then we can snuggle up on the couch." Sasuke purred into the blond's ear, licking the shell before pulling away and taking their dishes back into the kitchen. Naruto wrapped his arms around his thin frame, trying to conserve Sasuke's warmth.

It didn't take Sasuke long to clean up from dinner and before they knew it they were wrapped up in a blanket together on the couch. Naruto lay with his head on Sasuke's chest, breathing in the wolf's sent deeply as Sasuke drew small patterns on the blonds back. At one point Sasuke dragged his finger over a spot on the blond making Naruto arch his back into the hand. Sasuke blinked before doing it again with the same result.

"S-s-sasuke! D-don't do that!" Naruto wiggled, trying to craw off the wolf, only succeeding in rubbing an organ on Sasuke that made the wolf very happy.

"Is my little blond ticklish?" Sasuke taunted before flipping the two of them so the wolf was on top. Naruto wiggled under him bringing very pleasant and erotic images to Sasuke's mind. "If you don't stop moving I can't be held accountable for what _will_ happen." Naruto froze upon realizing the position they were in. A blush covered his face as the blond took a stab in the dark and ground his hips into Sasuke's. The wolf groaned before returning the gesture. Naruto moaned, grabbing Sasuke and dragging the wolf into a heated kiss.

"Then hold me accountable." Naruto whispered seductively into the wolf's ear before diving in for another kiss, hips rocking into Sasuke's. The wolf's hands slid up and down the blond's body, caressing every inch of Naruto's tan skin before sliding up the blond's shirt and pulling it over his head. Naruto shuddered as the cool air hit his bare skin, goose bumps racing across his tan flesh.

"I planned on it." Sasuke growled, nipping his way down the tan neck and to the blond's chest. Naruto gasped, back arching in pleasure, as the wolf latched onto a nipple and toyed with it. Mind numbing pleasure raced through Naruto's body as Sasuke's rocking increased.

"S-shirt…off." Naruto gasped, his words dripping with pleasure.

"My, my. Hasty I see." Sasuke pulled away, smirking as Naruto whimpered from the loss, before slowly, tease-like, pulling off his shirt. Naruto watched, entranced, as Sasuke dragged his hands down his chest towards his pant and pulling the button free. "Like what you see?" Sasuke slowly pulled the zipped down.

"If I say yes…will I get to see more?" Naruto smirked before gasping as Sasuke thrust into the blond.

"Say please." Sasuke growled, keeping a steady pace with his thrusting.

"S-s-sasuke! P-please!" Sasuke laughed before slipping his pants off. Naruto soaked in the sight of the naked wolf, almost drooling at the sight.

"Lift your hips." Sasuke ordered and slipped the blonds pants off when Naruto complied. And it seemed that now, with both boys naked, the temperature in the room rose about 50 degrees. Naruto blushed as Sasuke's eyes roamed across his body, taking in the fully tan body. Their lips met in a wave of passion and heat, bodies grinding agents each other in mindless pleasure. "Suck." Sasuke ordered before latching onto the blond's neck and marking him for all to see. Naruto drew the wolf's fingers into his mouth, coating the digits in his saliva with his tong. Sasuke groaned at the erotic sounds the blond was making as he worked on marking _his_ blond.

Slowly, not to scare the blond, Sasuke pulled his fingers out, running them down Naruto's chest, abs, and stomach before sliding up the length of the blonds erection, stopping at the tip. Naruto moaned, bucking his hips, silently asking for what only the wolf could provide. The two locked eyes as Sasuke slid his finger down to rub at the blonde's puckered entrance before slipping the first digit in. Naruto gasped, flashes of that afternoons activity racing through his mind as Sasuke stretched him.

"You're still loose from earlier." Sasuke slid the second finger in, scissoring the digits, prepping the blond for what was to come. Naruto gasped, body shivering in pleasure. A flash of light erupted behind the blonds eyelids as Sasuke's finger rubbed a spot that sent the blond reeling. Sasuke smirked before rubbing the spot again, delighted in the noises Naruto made. A third finger joined the other two driving the blond into spasms.

"S-s-sas-uke! P-p-please!" Naruto's hands clenched the forgotten blanket, rocking his hips to match Sasuke's rhythm. Sasuke nodded, pulling his fingers away, placing his erection to Naruto's entrance. Once again their eyes locked before Sasuke pushed in. The wolf groaned as his length was incased in the silky heat that was Naruto.

"M-move!" Naruto growled after a few minutes of adjusting. Sasuke complied, sliding out before plunging back in, searching for that spot that would make Naruto see stars. Slowly the small cabin was filled with the moaning and groaning for the two lovers.

Sasuke's tempo increased as Naruto wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist. In, out. In, out. Each thrust harder and faster than the last. Naruto screamed in ecstasy as Sasuke repeatedly rammed into to his prostate, sending waves of pleasure him. Sasuke's name became a mantra as Naruto yelled the wolf's name over and over again.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed cumming all over their chests and stomach's. As the blond clenched around him, Sasuke thrust one more time before cumming deep in the blond, screaming his name to the heavens. Sasuke collapsed on the blond, breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath.

"I-I-I think…I love you." Naruto muttered into the wolf's chest. Sasuke froze, making sure he had heard right.

"You…what?"

"I love you." Naruto looked into his eyes, hundreds of emotions rage in the deep blue pools, fear being the most noticeable. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was afraid he would reject him.

"I…love you too." Sasuke softly kissed Naruto. Unlike the kisses they had shared before, this kiss was filled with love and tenderness. Slowly the two pulled apart. "We need to clean up." The wolf rolled off Naruto and stood. Naruto blushed at his nakedness as Sasuke walked into the kitchen and grabbed a towel.

After the two where clean and dressed, Sasuke held Naruto in his arm's as the two listened to the storm outside. Sasuke was almost asleep when Naruto rolled over to face him.

"I'm not afraid anymore. Not with you here. So you have to stay. Forever." Naruto blushed and pouted at the same time giving Sasuke the cutest look he had ever seen.

"I promise to always be here for you. Forever." Sasuke kissed the blonds forehead before pulling Naruto close and closing his eyes. Soon he was asleep, breathing deeply as Naruto watched.

"I'll keep you to that." The blond mumbled before following his lover into dream land. Outside the storm raged, pelting rain upon the forest, no longer bring fear to the blond's heart for he had his wolf in shining bed sheets.

* * *

I'm done. Now please go and click that tiny button that says review and tell me how you felt. And remember to vote.


	3. All's well That End's well

Pairings: Sasuke Naruto

Characters:

Little Red=Naruto

Big Bad Wolf=Sasuke

Hello and welcome back to the next chapter! I would also like to tell you the number of reviews almost made me cry tears of joy! I love you all and thank you so much for your support! Not many of you voted so I had to decide for myself and here it is. I would also like to apologies for the very long wait. I just graduated from high school and it was a very hectic time! Thanks for sticking with me. This is the last chapter so I would like to thank all of those people out there that supported me and this fic! I look forward to writing more for you but until then I give you this! I also apologies if Kakashi is a little ooc in this chapter.

The next and last chapter of the Big Bad Wolf! Oh and please remember this takes place the next morning after last chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke glared eyebrow and tail twitching in annoyance. There he was, just minding his own business with Naruto sleeping in his arms, when out of nowhere comes a metal frying pan heading straight for his head. Now, with his awesome wolf/ninja reflexes, he dodged the pan, only to get hit by the pot that came after it. His grunt of pain awoke the blond in his lap, who then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs like a girly-girl. So here Sasuke was, in all his twitching glory, watching in silent pain as Naruto tried to convince Tsunade that the wolf didn't rape him, or in Tsunade's words, viciously steal away Naruto's sunshiny virginity.

"Naruto was so innocent until you got here you virginity thief." Tsunade yelled, cracking her knuckles at Sasuke angrily. The wolf just glared.

"Baa-chan! He didn't rape me!" Naruto yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. The old healer looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out the truth. The house was silent for a few seconds before Tsunade took a deep breath and ordered for the blond to explain. It was a short story and strait to the point, skipping over a few of the *cough*sexual*cough* details.

"And you love him? Two rounds of mind blowing sex and you love him?" Tsunade rubbed her for head wishing she had bought sake before coming home.

"Two rounds of mind blowing sex should be enough don't you think?" Sasuke asked mockingly with a smug smirk tugging at his lips. The two blonds in the room blushed before completely ignoring him.

"I can't explain it baa-chan but I feel it deep in my heart that we, this is going to sound corny, belong together! I feel it!" Naruto's face flushed as he looked at his lap.

"Your right, that was corny. And you wolf. What do you have to say in this?" Tsunade and Naruto looked at Sasuke, both trying to gage his facial expressions.

"I feel the same. The minute I saw Naruto I knew he was my mate. My one and only, and there's nothing anyone can say or do to change that." Sasuke growled deep in his throat, grabbing Naruto and dragging him closer to himself. Onyx and sapphire blue eyes met reflecting love, devotion, and intensity, the likes of which Tsunade had never seen before, save maybe Iruka and Kakashi. She sighed, knowing in her mind she was never going to live this down, before smiling at the couple.

"Let's just hope Iruka and Kakashi are as easy to convince as me, though I highly doubt it." The old healer stood and walked into the kitchen, unpacking her discarded bag from her trip, leaving the wolf to snuggle into Naruto.

"I _do_ love you Naruto, with all my heart and soul. For the rest of my life I am yours and yours alone. But Tsunade is right. We don't know each other at all and it pains me to say that. So give me a chance to properly court you." Sasuke nuzzled the blond's neck affectionately.

"Court?" Naruto looked at the wolf, confusion swimming through his sapphire eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but lean in and softly placing a kiss to the blond's addictive lips.

"Naruto would you give me the honor of taking you out on a date this Friday." Sasuke smiled kindly as his blond blushed in his arms.

"Hai!" Naruto smiled, blush still spread across his face as he leaned into the wolf's chest.

"Congratulations! Now get out of my house! And no more sex until I see an engagement ring!" Tsunade yelled, shocking the two love birds out of the love-induced daze. Sasuke nodded to the old healer before lifting his love into his arms.

"Hey! Put me down! Sasuke this is embarrassing!" Naruto struggled, blush covering his face. The wolf rolled his eyes before placing the blond down. Tsunade sighed as she searched for the hidden sake.

"Then get on my back. You still can't walk with that ankle and I'm not taking no for an answer." Naruto glared, blush reaching a new shade of red before he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and allowed the wolf to give him a piggy-back ride. Tsunade laughed silently, snapping pictures with her camera for later black-mailing.

"Wolf if I here that you have hurt him, I will have the whole village and then some hunting your ass down and grilling it for charismas dinner, you hear me!" Tsunade threatened from the kitchen having finally found her sake.

"And if I ever do, I will go out and sharpen every carving knife in the village." Sasuke spoke, walking out the door, leaving the old healer happy and content with her sake.

"So…tell me about yourself." Naruto asked about ten minutes after leaving the healers house. Sasuke smiled and proceeded to tell the blond everything about himself, from his shoe size to his first word, his favored color and even the age when he stopped taking baths with his brother. Naruto rested his head on the wolfs back, taking in his every word, laughing at the funnier moments in the wolfs life.

"And now it's your turn Naruto…Naruto?" The wolf glanced over his shoulder, onyx eyes softening as he spied his lover asleep. He laughed to himself before continuing to walk in silence. When the blond awoke, the village was in sight and the wolf had stopped at the forest edge.

"Would you like to come and meet my parents?" Naruto asked tiredly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sasuke smiled happily at the blond before inclining his head in acceptance. "Then let's take the back way, I don't really want the whole village to see you and think you attacked me or something." Naruto pointed to a path on the outskirts of the village that led strait to his home.

"Would they really think I attacked you?" Sasuke asked as they neared the cozy home.

"Well…the village seems to think you are the one that attacked Sai a few weeks back and then also when that caravan was attacked." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's ridiculous! I've never attacked anyone coming or going to this village! Who is this Sai person? Did he say it was me?" Sasuke growled fists clenching, glaring at any and everything he looked at.

"Sai's a nobody that has a crush on me. He was attacked in the woods a few weeks back and said you did it." Sasuke was about to demand where this pathetic Sai lived so he could go over there and show him what would have happen if Sasuke had attacked him but a gasp in front of him distracted him. Standing in front of the two on the path was Iruka, eyes wide and mouth resembling a fish.

"N-naruto! What are you doing with him?" Iruka sounded panicked so Sasuke let Naruto handle this.

"Iruka this is Sasuke. I twisted my ankle on my way over to Tsunade's house before the storm hit and he helped me. If it wasn't for him I could have died yesterday in that storm." Immediately Iruka's mother-hen instincts activated and he rushed to his son's side. Sasuke let Naruto slide off his back, letting Iruka steady him before turning and walking away.

"And where are you going?" Iruka asked. Sasuke looked at him, confused. "You saved my son's life so what the villagers say about you must be untrue. Please, would you like some tea?" Iruka smiled, using his free hand to motion to his house. Sasuke caught Naruto's bright eyes before nodding and helping father and son into the house. Once inside, with Naruto safely on the couch, Iruka walked off to prepare the tea and Sasuke examined the family home. Pictures, mainly of Naruto as a child in his cloak but also some of Iruka and Kakashi, cover the hall wall and decorated table tops around the house. He smiled at the sense of family that was apparent and glanced at his lover, who was silently watching him.

"Come and sit. Iruka won't bite now that he knows you helped me." Naruto patted the spot on the couch next to him and smiled brightly when the wolf sank into it.

"Even if I was the one who scared you and made you twist your ankle in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"It was an accident and I don't blame you so quit with the guilt trip before it even starts." Naruto leaned his head on the wolf's shoulder before slowly drifting off to sleep. Sasuke smiled softly, brushing the blond bangs from his lovers sleeping face. A clearing of a throat made him glance around. Standing at the entrance of the living room was a silver haired man in a face mask.

"You must be Sasuke. I'm Kakashi, Naruto's father. Iruka told me you helped our boy yesterday and today." Sasuke nodded as Kakashi sat in one of the two open chairs across the room from the couch. A second later Iruka walked in, placing a cup of tea on the table in front of Sasuke and handing his husband one, before sitting in the last available chair in the room.

"Now, tell us everything and I do mean everything because I will be able to tell if you're lying." Iruka smiled sweetly but Sasuke could see darker things hiding in the burnets eyes and was afraid that if he lied, those hidden things would come alive and kill him. And so…he told them. Everything.

About an hour and three empty glasses of tea later, Sasuke had finished his story and was pleading to any god who would listen, that Iruka and Kakashi wouldn't forbid him from seeing Naruto. The two parents where having a silent conversation with their eyes as the wolf sat there in agony, waiting for the verdict. A second later the two parents excused themselves into the kitchen to resume their conversation, this time with words. Sasuke quietly woke the slumbering blond wish to see his eyes one last time.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto sat up, grabbing the wolf's hand and squeezing it.

"No matter what happens later I love you ok. I told you parents…everything." Sasuke blushed, glancing away from his love.

"Everything, as in all of it? Even the more private details?" The blond blushed, hoping to god the wolf didn't tell his parents they had had sex already.

"They know it all, save that we had sex but I think they figured it out by themselves. They are in the kitchen speaking now but just in case they throw me out I want you to know my heart belongs to you and only you." Sasuke placed a feather light kiss on the blond's lips, and yet he was still able to express everything he felt for the blond in that one kiss.

"We are not going to throw you out and are even going to support you and our son on one condition. No sex until you two know each other properly. Got that?" Iruka spoke, scaring the boys half to death. "Got it?" Iruka asked again, both boys nodding in agreement.

"Well Sasuke welcome to the family!" Kakashi smile, at least Sasuke thought he smiled underneath his mask. And over next few weeks Sasuke took to heart his promise to court Naruto and soon the whole village was aware of their relationship, surprising the two when no one seemed to be agents it. Till the day Sasuke met Sai.

"Naruto may I speak with you?" It was early in the afternoon when Naruto was running errands for Iruka that Sai finally caught him without Sasuke.

"Yes Sai, what is it?" Naruto had expected this but was hoping to put it off a little longer.

"I want to know what has happened to you and your standards." Sai all but growled as he dragged Naruto away from the crowded streets of the market. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean my standards?" Naruto already had a sinking feeling what the artist was talking about and was hoping he was wrong.

"You're dating that flea bitten wolf and allowing him to sleep in your house!" Yup Naruto was right and he really didn't want to stand here and listen to Sai complain about Sasuke.

"Look Sai, I love Sasuke and he loves me. He is living in the spare bedroom because Iruka didn't want him sleeping in the forest alone where something bad could happen to him. He does not have fleas! Yes I'm allowing him to date me because Iruka won't let us get married till I'm 18. Now if you have a problem with it I suggest you up and leave the village because you are the only one here that dose!" By the end of his rant, Naruto was yelling and had attracted the attention of the whole market.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Out of nowhere Sasuke appeared, wrapping a comforting arm around Naruto's waist, pulling the blond to him in an attempt to calm him down. Sai glared at the contact.

"So even after I expressed my feeling to you time and time again you still wish to whore yourself out to this lowly little piece of poo!" Everyone within a ten mile radius looked at the artist confused.

"Did you just call me a hippo?" Sasuke asked, wondering if the artist was all there in the head. Sai growled before swing his fist at the wolf. Pushing Naruto out of the way, Sasuke grabbed Sai's arm, twisting it behind his back and growling, the hair on his wolf ears standing straight up.

"Let me go!" Sai thrashed in Sasuke's hold.

"Let me make one thing clear to you Sai. Naruto is _mine_! No one touches what is _mine_! If I ever catch you speaking, looking, or even thinking about _my_ Naruto I will show you the definition of fear! Do you get me?" Sasuke growled, sending a shiver of fear down the spine of every person with in hearing range. When Sai didn't answer and continued to struggle, Sasuke growled again. "Do you get me!"

"F-fine." Sai stopped struggling, staring at the ground as Sasuke released him. Naruto stepped forward as the people who had gathered to watch returned to their daily business, intertwining their fingers together and leading the wolf away from the market place.

"Calm down Sasuke. He won't bother us anymore. Take a deep breath and think of what our kids are going to look like." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back between the wolf's shoulder blades, slowly easing the tension from his body.

"Kids? As in more than one?" Sasuke asked after regaining control over his emotions.

"Yes kids. I plan on have a lot of little mouths to feed with you." Naruto smiled taking Sasuke's breath away with the happiness radiating from the blonds eyes.

*10 Years Later (Naruto is 27 and Sasuke is 29)*

"Well Gaara say hello to your new home." Naruto watched happily as the small red head clutched his hand and glanced around the unfamiliar house in front of him. Next to the blond stood Gaara's new father, Sasuke and behind them stood his new grandparents Iruka and Kakashi. For the first time with in the 2 years Naruto and Sasuke had been visiting him at the orphanage, Gaara realized he had a family.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke kneeled down to the child's level, smiling happily at his new, as of this morning, son. Gaara looked to his new father, feeling tears prick behind his eyes. Sasuke smiled before picking the small child up and walked towards the door. "Let's go meet Hinata and Neji, their you're older brother and sister, then there's Shino and Kiba, your younger brothers and let's not forget little Tenten, the youngest in the family." Sasuke stopped at the door when he noticed Gaara looking back towards the path.

"M-mom?" Naruto smiled before walking up to them.

"Yes sweetie?" Gaara blushed before looking at Sasuke.

"D-dad?" Sasuke nodded handing Gaara to Naruto and opening the door.

"Gaara this is your home and this is your family." Naruto spoke as he stepped into the house, pointing to the group of people gathered in the living room. 5 kids stood near Sasuke watching him and two adults sat on the couch smiling sweetly at him.

"How where the kids Sakura?" Gaara's mom asked the very pregnant woman on the couch.

"Little angel's like always. Hello Gaara. I'm Aunt Sakura and this is Uncle Lee. Welcome to the family. Now dinners almost ready so how about Naruto and Iruka help me and the dads can watch the kids." Sakura stood, with help from Lee, leading Naruto, who handed Gaara to Sasuke, and Iruka into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled at Gaara before setting him on the floor in front of the rest of the kids.

"Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino this is your brother Gaara. Why don't you show him his new room and get to know him." His children smiled before Neji, being the closest to Gaara's age, took Gaara's hand and dragged him away towards their shared room with the other three kids following behind. Sasuke smiled brightly when Gaara looked over his shoulder at him.

"Do you think he will be your last one?" Kakashi asked as he walked up behind Sasuke.

"No. Naruto loves kids. Now where's my Tenten?" Sasuke walked over to the baby crib in the corner of the room and peered in at his youngest daughter. As here watched his little girl sleep, Naruto walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the wolfs shoulder.

"I love you, marry me?" Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's.

"We already did that. I love you too." Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck before Tenten awoke and reached for her mom. The blond picked his daughter up and walked back to show Gaara his baby sister. Sasuke watched his family and thanked whatever god that was out there listening for bring him and Naruto together.

*The End*

* * *

Oh and just for informative purposes - Fear of long words.

Well that's the end so now all you have to do is hit the review button and tell me how bad the ending was.

Ja-na!


End file.
